Paulie Pretztail
Keenly observant, with a dry sense of humor, Paulie Pretztail doesn’t miss a thing. He believes he can solve any problem once he puts his mind to it, and at the moment the problem he’s put his mind to is how to keep himself and Fergy Fudgehog from going to Piñata parties! Paulie is the quick-thinking idea guy who often finds himself saving Fergy from one hair-brained scheme after another. Paulie is annoyed by parties, while Fergy fears parties due to him disliking being smashed into pieces. He commonly comes along with Fergy, and is able to think of ideas to try to stop Langston Lickatoad from catching him and Fergy and sending them to a party to get bashed up, and getting around going to parties by doing things such as hiding his tail from the Cannoñata. Episodes Candiosity Fergy Fudgehog is attempting to prevent himself from having maximum Candiosity so he doesn't go to a party. Paulie reveals to him that putting his tail out of range of the Candiosity Meter prevents it from marking him as at maximum Candiosity. Confetti-itis Paulie doesn't take the Shed-No-More potion invented by Dr. Quincy Quackberry. Quotes *''I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!'' *''Hold on to your gumdrops!'' *''You'll never catch me!'' *''It's me! The P to the E, Paulie!'' *''Are not!'' Gallery File:Paulie Pretztail 2.png VivaPinataPaulie.jpg Paulie.jpg Spalding Sparrowmint Insulted.png|Paulie insulting Spalding Sparrowmint for his bad signing. Machi's Antlers.png|Machi Moojoo using her antlers to receive a radio signal. Machi Moojoo On Cannoñata.png|Machi, Fergy Fudgehog, and Paulie Pretztail climbing the Cannonatta tower. Hudson Overlooking Conversation.png Gang Looking At Langston.png Paulie's Girlfriend Disguise.png|Paulie disguised as a woman. Power Outage.png Shop 'til We Drop.png Franklin, Les, Fergy, and Paulie Looking At Hudson.png|Fergy, Paulie, Les, and Franklin. Hudson's Friends Not Amused.png Les, Paulie, and Franklin Looking At Fergy Catching Turnip.png Hudson, Franklin, and Paulie 'Who Wears Clothes'.png Hudson and Paulie 'Who Has Jobs'.png|Paulie Pretztail and Hudson Horstachio pushing their backs against each other. Hudson, Paulie, Fergy, Franklin, and Les Walking Backwards.png Machi, Paulie, And Fergy Shouting Hurray.png|Machi Moojoo, Fergy Fudgehog, and Paulie Pretztail facing towards the roof and shouting "Hurray!" Machi Carrying Paulie and Fergy Using Her Antlers.png|Machi carrying Paulie and Fergy using her antlers. Paulie Complaining About Hudson Launched Into Parfait Storm.png|Machi Moojoo, Fergy, and Paulie in the middle of a path. Machi Moojoo Standing Tall Holding Fergy And Paulie.png|Machi holding Fergy and Paulie in her arms. Paulie Using Machi's Antlers To Redirect Langston To Volcano On Far Side Of The Island.png|Paulie connecting his Piñatameter to Machi's antlers to receive a signal from Langston. Fergy, Franklin, Tina, Teddington, Paulie, Hudson, and Les Surprised By Replacement Player Shirley Shellybean.png Ruffians Hacking Cannoñata.png|Ruffians interfering with the Cannonata with Fergy and Paulie nearby. Fergy, Paulie, And Professor Pester Inside Cannoñata.png Paulie Hiding Piñatameter Batteries.png|Paulie hiding batteries behind his back. Franklin Being Spanked By Ella Holding The Stick 3000.png Fergy Smashed By Giant Egg.png Hudson Hanging On Tree.png Paulie's Tail Falling Asleep.png|Paulie's tail falling asleep. The Moozitron Broken 2.png Moozitron Sight 3.png Free the Piñatas Movement Inside Cannonatta With Les About To Interfere.png Fergy Advertising The Free The Pinatas Movement 2.png Paulie Talking To Franklin On Beach.png Paulie Complaining About What Hudson Said He Would Do.png Motivational Beak.png Paulie With Attractive Bunnycombs.png Ella, Franklin, Paulie, and Hudson Playing a Card Game.png Category:Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series